Quand la parôle s'en mêle
by Kuroda Sama
Summary: Une inondation ? Le colonel demande à sa subordonnée de le laisser dormir sur le canapé. Mais s'il avait tout prévu ?
1. Quand la goutte d'eau fait déborder le c

_Bonjour-Bonsoir, c'est ma première fanfic, j'avoue être un peu stressée de ce fait. _  
_Désolée d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe, j'ai tenté de limiter les dégâts ^^' _  
_Bonne lecture à vous !_

«**-MUSTANG !** »  
Alors que Roy s'apprêtait à se terrer sous son bureau, Riza lui mis son révolver sur la nuque.  
« -Colonel, les dossiers. Et vite ! »  
« -C'est-à-dire que j'n'ai pas encore vraiment eu le temps de… Enfin, je ne … les ai pas… remplis… »  
Le visage de Riza s'était assombrit. Un sourire démoniaque se laissa voir sur son visage quand elle releva la gâchette de son pistolet.  
« -Je mis met tout de suite Lieutenant, rangez-moi cette arme voulez-vous ? »  
« -Je vous laisses une heure. Pas une minute de plus, et croyez moi Colonel, si à mon retour ces dossiers ne sont pas complet, je n'aurais aucun remords à vous tirez une balle dans le pied. »  
Il se mit tout de suite à ouvrir les formulaires, il avait beau être son supérieur, Riza n'était pas du tout du genre à plaisanter quand il s'agissait de dossiers dit 'Urgent ' à remplir.  
Une fois de plus, il l'avait mise en colère.  
Toute la journée il rêvassait sur son bureau, et le soir venu, quand il était l'heure de partir elle se retrouvait avec des tonnes de dossiers non-remplis.  
Et après sa famille se plaignait qu'elle n'avait pas de vie privée ?  
Comment en avoir une quand ont passe nos soirée à surveiller son supérieur et à lui courir après dans tout le QG pour lui faire remplir des papiers ?  
De plus, elle n'allait pas mentir, passer toutes ses journées aux cotés d'un homme qui dégageait tant de charme, rendait les autres hommes beaucoup moins intéressant.

La voix de Roy la tira de ses pensées.  
« -J'ai terminé. » dit-il, un sourire provocateur sur les lèvres.  
Elle regarda sa montre.  
« -En quinze minutes ? Vous êtes malade ? »  
« -Ca mérite une récompense Lieutenant ! »  
« -Vous serez récompensé le jour où je n'aurais plus besoin de vous demandez vingt fois par jour de les remplir ! »  
« -Vous n'êtes vraiment pas drôle lieutenant Hawkeye. »  
« -Je ne suis pas là pour l'être » répondit-elle sèchement.

Alors qu'ils quittaient tout deux la pièce, Roy l'arrêta.  
« -Quoi encore Colonel ? »  
« -J'ai une faveur à vous demander. »  
« -Pardon ? »  
« -Pourriez-vous m'héberger cette nuit ? J'ai une inondation chez moi, j'ai demandé à Havoc cet après-midi, mais hélas il voit quelqu'un. »  
« -Je vous demandes pardon !? »  
« -Je n'vous demande pas un rendez-vous lieutenant, je vous demande juste de me prêter un canapé pour cette nuit, le plombier devait passer ce soir mais il m'a appelé pour me dire qu'il avait une urgence encore plus importante que la mienne » lâcha-t-il en grommelant.  
« -C'est que vous êtes mon supérieur et je… »  
« -Je m'installe juste sur votre canapé, et demain matin je déjeune à l'extérieur. Sinon il y à l'option voiture, mais je crois sincèrement que si je dormais dans ma voiture je n'serais pas d'humeur à remplir quoi que se soit demain » dit-il d'un ton moqueur.  
« -Bon, bon ! C'est d'accord, mais que je n'vous vois pas chez moi en me réveillant. J'ai une humeur exécrable le matin et je ne me priverais pas de vous tirer une balle dans l' épaule.  
« -Merci beaucoup lieutenant, je vous promet de faire des efforts au bureau. »  
Non, il ne mentait pas, l'inondation avait bien eu lieu… Il y a une semaine.  
En fait, il y avait bien une autre raison pour que Roy veuilles à ce point être chez sa subordonnée.  
Il en avait mare de leur relation platonique, de leurs phrases jetée comme si de rien n' était.  
Il en avait mare, il était à bout de nerf de rentré chez lui le soir, de se retrouver seul.  
Alors il allait dans un bar, et accostait la première femme qui s'intéressait à lui, il tentait de voir Riza parmi ces sourires charmeurs, parmi ces femmes perdues qu'il hébergeait chez lui pour une nuit.  
Il était presque devenu un expert dans ce domaine à vrai dire…  
Et puis, son physique si magnifique ne lui laissais pas d'autre choix qu'être remarqué par ces dames, que se soit dans la rue ou dans les bars.  
Son regard si pesant, ses yeux ébènes, son sourire charmeur. Son corps, tout aussi parfait que le reste.  
Oui, il était beau. Et il le savait très bien.

« -Bon, et bien prenez votre voiture et suivez moi. » dit Riza.  
« -Bien lieutenant ! »

Elle regrettait déjà d'avoir accepté. Elle aurait dû se trouver une excuse pour ne pas l'accueillir chez elle. Mais c'était trop tard, elle aurait dû y penser avant.  
Elle se sentait déjà prisonnière de son sourire, elle avait besoin de souffler après l'avoir secondé toute la journée. Habituellement elle passait sa nuit, seule, à s'en remettre. Mais là, il allait être chez elle, il allait la regarder, lui sourire, lui parler. Elle avait beau réussir à contrôler ses sentiments la journée, la nuit, elle était vulnérable, et encore plus quand il s'agissait de Roy Mustang.  
Elle décida de faire un grand détour pour rentrer chez elle.  
Elle voulait profiter de son intimité dans la voiture, elle voulait être seule, reprendre ses esprits, avant elle savait bien, de sombrer dans son regard de feu.

Sa voiture s'arrêta enfin devant son immeuble, elle prit une grande respiration, avant d'être rejoins par l'auto de Mustang. Il en sortit avec un sac à dos (il avait tout prévu le bougre !) et souris à Riza.  
Elle eu un hoquet en le voyant ainsi, elle avait peur, elle trouvait les minutes bien longues à présent.  
Loin de la protection de sa voiture, loin de l'habitacle qui la séparait des autres. Loin de l'habitacle qui la séparait de Lui.

Elle pénétra dans le hall, saluée par son concierge, avança vers l'ascenseur, suivi par Roy.  
Elle appuya sur le chiffre 7.  
« Elle habite donc à l'étage numéro sept » se dit Roy tout en la regardant faire ses gestes qu'elle devait faire tout les soirs pour rentrer chez elle.  
Il monta à ses coté. L'ascenseur était étroit et son épaule frôlait celle de Riza.  
Riza se sentait mal à l'aise. Sa tête tournait, tout allait trop vite, elle n'arrivait pas à anticiper ce qu'elle devait faire. Ce qu'elle devait dire.  
L'ascenseur ouvrit ses portes et le Lieutenant s'expulsa plus vite que jamais de la cabine, suivit par Roy.  
Ils avancèrent dans le couloir, elle s'arrêta devant sa porte, y introduit sa clef, tourna la serrure.  
La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement, comme si la pièce elle-même lui reprochait d'avoir emmener quelqu'un dans son intimité, dans son antre .  
Un doux parfum de féminité frappa Roy. Un lointain parfum de lavande, et de… Riza.  
Il ne pût s'empêcher de sourire, ce que remarqua sa subordonnée, gênée.  
Elle lui présenta son canapé et se pencha pour saluer Black-Hayate.  
Puis elle tira une couverture d'en dessous le divan.  
« -Tenez Colonel, une couverture, il fait toujours un peu froid le soir »  
Elle lui avait une perche. Il allait la prendre et en profiter.  
« -J'n'ai besoin que de votre présence pour me réchauffer » lâcha-t-il aussi naturellement que 'bonjour', les yeux pétillants à l'attente d'une réponse.  
Elle déglutis, les joues rouges pivoines. Elle n'arriva pas à articuler et partit se changer.  
« Touché » pensa joyeusement Roy. Un sourire idiot se dessina sur son visage. Il parcourra la pièce du regard, mais rien, pas une photo… Quoi que ?  
Il s'approcha de la fenêtre, et y trouva une vieille photo.  
Son père, elle et… Lui ?!  
Maintenant il se souvenait bien de ce jour là.  
Alors qu'il apprenait l'alchimie avec son père, Riza était apparue, le sourire aux lèvres, un appareil photo dans les mains. Elle avait quémandé sa mère pendant une bonne demi-heure pour qu'elle accepte enfin de les prendre en photo tout les trois.  
Le père de Riza n'affichait qu'un simple sourire, mais les sourires des deux adolescents étaient beaucoup plus magique.  
Roy avait une simple chemise blanche retroussée jusqu'à l'avant bras, une trace de charbon sur la joue et son bras était passé autour de l'épaule de Riza.  
Il se souvenait si bien de ce jour là. Ils avaient tellement ris elle et lui.  
Il fût déçu de revenir à la réalité, réveillé de son souvenir par l'eau de la douche.  
Cette Riza là lui manquait. Mais ils avaient tout deux grandis et la guerre d'Ishval avait fait de nombreux dégâts dans leurs cœurs, mélangeant tout les sentiments qu'ils entretenaient l'un pour l'autre.  
Il se retourna, et alla s'assoir sur le canapé.  
Riza sortit de la salle de bain, des goutes d'eau perlaient encore sur ses cheveux détachés. Une longue serviette de bain mauve cachait ses formes, elle le regarda brièvement et lui déclara sèchement que la douche était libre. Roy la remercia et avanca vers la salle d'eau tout en commencant de se déshabiller tout en marchant. Puis il pénétra dans la pièce et ferma la porte.  
Pour le plus grand soulagement de Riza.  
Heureusement il n'avait eu le temps que d'enlever sa veste d'uniforme.  
Oui, heureusement.  
La vue de son colonel dans une chemise si moulante l'avait déjà assez émoustillée comme ça, elle en voulait à son corps d'avoir ainsi laissé paraître son gène devant son supérieur.  
L'eau de la douche coula et elle ne réussit pas à cacher son gène.  
Il était là, dans la pièce d'à coté… Nu. Sous sa douche.  
Elle imaginait déjà son torse couvert de gouttelette, et son sourire provocateur.  
Bien que plusieurs fois elle avait rêvé d'eux deux. Le savoir à coté se réveillait beaucoup plus embarrassant qu'elle n'avait pu s'imaginer.  
« -Euh… Lieutenant ! »  
« -Colonel ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »  
« -On va dire ça comme ça. Je n'ai pas de serviette… » lâcha-t-il d'un ton amusé.  
Elle ne pu retenir un rire nerveux.  
« -Vous en avez une dans votre sac ? »  
« -Oui »  
« -Je vais vous la chercher »

Elle s'avança vers le salon, et ouvris le sac de Roy.  
Il avait vraiment tout prévu. Elle attrapa la serviette et fis tomber un papier en la sortant du sac.  
Elle reconnu l'écriture de son colonel. Sa curiosité la poussait à lire ce papier, mais quelque chose au fond d'elle l'en empêchait. Elle avait trop peur de tomber sur une lettre d'amour à une de ses conquêtes.

«-Vous trouvez lieutenant ? »  
« -Oui oui, je vous la dépose devant la porte dit-elle en s'éloignant »

Elle retourna dans le salon, attrapa la feuille et s'approcha de la fenêtre pour parvenir à lire sans allumer la lumière. Elle déplia lentement le morceau de papier, et lu en chuchotant les premières lignes .  
« Très chère, depuis que je vous ai rencontrée, mon cœur ne cesse de vous appelez, je sais que vous méritez mieux que moi… »  
Elle se stoppa. C'était ce qu'elle redoutait le plus. Elle en savait déjà trop. Mais quelque chose la poussa à continuer sa lecture.  
« Mais hélas, aucune de mes conquêtes n'arrive à vous remplacez, j'ai beau me plonger dans l'alcool pour vous oubliez ce sont vos sourires qui me reviennent. »  
Quelques mot étaient raturés. C'était donc un brouillon ? Son colonel avait donc réfléchis avant d'écrire se texte ? Elle pénétrait beaucoup trop dans la vie privée de son supérieur, elle n'aimait pas ça.  
En lisant ces lignes elle voyait à quel point il était sentimentale. Elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait plus à le regarder dans les yeux, mais elle devait avoir un nom. Elle devait mettre un visage à la femme à qui était dédiée cette lettre.  
Elle continua de lire à haute voix la lettre, poussée par son démon intérieur.  
« Depuis si longtemps que je vous connais, depuis si longtemps vous êtes à mes cotés.  
Comme mon ombre, pourtant, je sais que vous vous le cachez »  
« -Je me le cachais aussi » fit un voix derrière elle.  
Elle sursauta, et se retourna nez à nez avec son colonel.  
« -Mais ce n'est plus possible pour moi à présent, de vous voir tout les jours, de vous frôlez. Sans jamais pouvoir vous serrez contre moi. »  
Riza était devenu plus rouge qu'une tomate, elle ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle avait peur, elle ne comprenait pas. Il était là, à une trentaine de centimètres d'elle, torse nu, portant juste son pantalon d'uniforme. Il continuait de réciter sa lettre, comme s'il l'avait apprise par cœur.  
Elle ne voulait pas savoir à qui était destinée cette lettre, il était amoureux d'une femme, et elle était de trop. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte, plus la lettre touchait à sa fin, plus ses yeux s'embrumaient. Elle devait retenir ses larmes. Ne pas craquer. Comment avait-t-elle pu croire qu'il se passerait quoi que se soit entre eux ? Il était beau, charmeur, bien sur qu'il avait un visage derrière toutes ses conquêtes, en y réfléchissant c'était même normal. Alors… Pourquoi son cœur se serrait ?  
Pourquoi elle avait envie de pleurer, pourquoi elle ne voulait pas qu'il tombe amoureux d'une autre personne qu'elle ?  
Pourquoi ?  
Pourquoi lui lisait-il sa lettre.  
«-… Tout ceci pour vous dire que, je vous aimes ..»  
« **ASSEZ** ! » Hurla-t-elle en explosant en larmes.  
« -Riza. » Dit-il en achevant sa lecture par un sourire remplit de tendresse.  
Quoi ? Elle titubait , ses joues inondées de tristesse.  
« -Qu…Quoi ? » lâcha-t-elle s'en vraiment s'en rendre compte.  
« -Toute ces lignes pour vous dire que je vous aimes, Riza. » recommença Roy en s'agenouillant auprès d'elle.  
Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui se passait. Il mentait ? N'est-ce pas ? Il voulait se moquer d'elle, c'est ça ?  
Il lui souleva le menton, laissant apparaître le visage en larme de Riza.  
Le sourire de Roy réchauffa au plus profond d'elle son cœur. Il n'avait pas menti, cette lettre était pour elle, et seulement pour elle. Les yeux de Roy reflétait la peur et l'envie. Ces deux sentiments mêlés sur son visage lui donnait l'air irrésistible.  
Il attrapa délicatement le visage de Riza.  
Elle serra ses mains contre son visage.  
Leurs deux visages se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre. Une flamme leurs traversa le corps.  
Une étincelle. Un court circuit. Un sentiment. Du désir.  
Roy força de sa langue la bouche de Riza,, puis se mêla à celle de sa partenaire.  
Elle vacilla à ce contact. Le corps de Roy se colla au sien, leurs baiser dura.  
« -Tu avais raison, il fait froid le soir ici » lâcha-t-il dans un murmure  
« -Mes draps sont chauds… » Arriva-t-elle a articuler.  
Il l'aida à se relever et la colla contre le mur.  
Elle était prise au piège contre son torse, elle l'enlaça, le serrant plus fort contre elle.  
La respiration de Roy se faisait de plus en plus saccadée. Il avait attendu ce moment tellement d'années.  
Il en avait rêvé depuis tellement d'années…  
C'était encore mieux que ce qu'il avait pût imaginer.

Il s'empara de la bouche de Riza, passant ses mains le long de son corps.  
Caressant au passage un de ses sein.  
D'un main il fit tomber la serviette qui cachait le corps de sa proie. Il ne pouvait plus se contrôler, il ne savait plus comment lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait. Il l'attrapa par la hanche et l'embrassa tendrement. Il la porta jusqu'à son lit et l'y déposa.  
Il s'affala sur son corps dénudé, la faisant frissonner à chaque mouvements. Il dessina les lignes du doigt les lignes parfaites de son corps. Descendant, et remontant ses courbes. Elle gémissait.  
Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de la coller contre son torse encore humide.  
Il n'avait pas envie de lui laisser penser qu'elle serait une conquête d'un soir. Elle sera sa dernière et plus grande conquête. Son ultime amour. Et pour lui prouver, il le ferrait durer les rendez-vous. Il savait que Riza n'en serait que plus rassurée de savoir qu'elle et le colonel n'avait pas déjà couchés ensemble le « premier soir »  
Roy ne voulait rien gâcher. Il voulait tout bien faire, il voulait qu'elle en garde un magnifique souvenir.  
Avant de ne faire qu'un il voulait l'emmener au restaurant, la voir rire sous ses blagues, et non pleurer sous ses mots. Ils se collèrent l'un à l'autre. Toute la nuit.


	2. Par le plus beau réveil du monde

Un rayon de lumière traversa la fenêtre pour se déposer sur les deux corps allongés sur le lit, un drap cachant leurs nudité. Les deux personnes avaient comme fusionnés.

La tête de Riza collée dans la nuque de son colonel, les bras contre son torse.

Le menton de Roy sur le crâne du lieutenant, un bras en dessous sa nuque rejoignait le haut de l'épaule de la jeune femme. Et de son autre bras encore libre, il l'enveloppait, serrée encore plus contre son buste.

Ils reposaient là, comme ils auraient toujours dû être.

Ils s'étaient cherchés depuis tant d'année, contenus depuis tant de temps.

Enfin ils s'étaient trouvés.

Leurs silhouette s'emboitaient, se mêlant au reste.

La terre continuait de tourner.

Le chant des oiseaux derrière la vitre, le bruit des automobiles au bas de l'immeuble.

Tout ça n'avait plus d'importance, blottis l'un contre l'autre ils se sentaient si puissant, si…

Immortels. Oui, leurs amour durerait sans doutes pour toujours, du moins, pour le moment ils le souhaitait tout deux.

Soudain, Black Hayate vint rompre cette harmonie par un jappement.

Riza, habituée par sa démarche habituelle du matin, ouvrit les yeux.

Elle mit quelques petites secondes à se rappeler de ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

Elle venait de se souvenir qu'elle et le colonel était maintenant un couple… Enfin…

Un couple, un couple, elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'ils étaient tout les deux.

Elle trouvait le mot « couple » trop banal pour leur relation si compliquée.

La jeune blonde leva la tête faisant au passage bouger le brun qui lâcha un grognement.

Ce bruit la fit fondre, pourquoi, elle ne savait pas. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

Elle entreprit de se lever pour sortir Hayate.

« Ri...za… » murmura le colonel encore dans son songe.

Elle sourit.

Il avait fait tellement d'efforts pour la respecter, pour lui prouver son amour dans la soirée, et même dans ses rêves ?

Elle l'aimait, ô combien elle l'aimait son colonel. Les yeux clos, la bouche entre-ouverte, le torse dénudé. Elle avait presque envie de le photographier pour lui rappeler combien il pouvait être adorable quand il dormait.

Le photographier… En fait, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée se dit Riza, pendant qu'un sourire narquois se créait sur son visage.

Elle se leva discrètement et si dirigea vers son étagère. Elle sortit son polaroïd et s'approcha à pas de loup vers son amant.

Elle s'imaginait déjà sa réaction et ne pût retenir un rire silencieux.

Elle secoua la photo pour en faire apparaître les traits de Roy.

En réfléchissant, elle se dit qu'en faire une deuxième serait plus judicieux. En effet, d'un claquement de doigt il pouvait faire flamber le papier où était immortalisé leur première nuit, enfin plutôt premier réveil.

Elle cacha judicieusement une des photos en lieu sûr.

Sa boite à secret, celle où elle y mettait ses plus beaux souvenirs.

Elle mis la chemise de Roy et enfila rapidement une culotte.

Puis elle alla sortir Black Hayate qui attendait, la queue remuante et la langue pendante.

Quand elle revint une petite dizaine de minutes plus tard, Roy était étalé de tout son long dans le lit.

Elle ne voulait pas encore le réveiller, c'était bien trop tôt pour lui.

Elle ramassa les affaires qui trainaient autours du lit et les plias contentieusement. Elle approcha la veste de l'uniforme de Roy près de son visage. Son odeur l'envahi. Comme si il lui appartenait, cette odeur elle l'avait tant de fois sentie. Tant de fois ce doux parfum avait caresser ses narines… Elle sortit sa paire de gant d'une de ses poches.

Un sourire se forma sur son visage.

Tant de fois ses gants l'avait frôlée..

Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle s'approcha du lit où y dormait son prince, et, passant une de ses main sur sa joue, elle déposa un baisé sur ses lèvres entre-ouverte.

« -Roy »

« Mmmhf… »

Elle pouffa. Qu'il pouvait être fainéant quand il s'y mettait !

Elle appuya un peu plus ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il entre-ouvrit les yeux, laissant apparaître l'ébène de ses yeux, la flamme de tendresse au fond de son regard, toucha Riza en plein cœur.

Il répondit à son baisé.

« -Je crois que c'est le meilleur réveil qui existe sur terre, tu aurais du faire ça plus souvent, Riza. » Dit-il en baillant .

Elle rougit, touchée, par son naturel et aussi peut-être parce qu'elle prenait enfin conscience de leur nuit, il l'avait vu nue, elle aussi elle l'avait vu nu…

Elle était maintenant rouge pivoine. Le remarquant, Roy l'embrassa au creux du cou, la faisant frissonner de plus belle. Il leva les yeux pour adresser son regard plein d'amour à son lieutenant.

Elle lui rendit son regard et appuya la tête de Roy au creux de son cou, passant sa main dans ses cheveux, ils étaient si doux… Et si noir, d'un noir éclatant. Et se surpris à jouer avec ses mèches de cheveux.

« -J'aime beaucoup quand tu portes mes affaires, tu m'appartiens de plus belle quand ton odeur est couverte de la mienne » Dit-il en serrant la taille de la jeune femme.

« -Roy… Tu ne changeras jamais. » souris-t-elle .

« Je devrais ? » s'inquiéta-t-il soudain.

«-Oh non, pour rien au monde. » Arriva-t-elle a lâcher tandis qu'elle enfonçait sa tête dans sa chevelure aussi noire que les ailes d'un corbeau.

Il releva la tête, et s'étonna de la voir sourire ainsi. Si librement, si… Si…

« Je t'aime Riza ! » Hurla-t-il, faisant sursauter la belle blonde.

Il se redressa pour pouvoir la regarder en face. Leurs regards se mélangeaient.

« Je ne te laisserais pas aller travailler. » lâcha-t-il sur le ton d'un enfant capricieux.

Elle rigola.

« -Tu dis n'importe quoi. »

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux noir.

« -Riza, juste aujourd'hui, nous n'avons pour ainsi dire pas de dossier à remplir, et le reste de l'équipe pourra bien se passer de nous UNE journée. »

Elle réfléchit .

« Tu as gagné. »

Il se mis sur les genoux, la dépassant ainsi d'une tête.

Il ne pu s'empêcher d'explorer le corps de son lieutenant à la lumière du jour.

Une de ses mains passa sous sa chemise, explora son dos. Il eut un petit hoquet quand il effleura la cicatrice qu'il lui avait faite des années avant. Son sourire s'effaça, un air triste s'abattit dans la chambre en même temps qu'un nuage cacha les rayons du soleil. Refroidissant aussitôt la pièce.

Ils s'en voulaient tout deux d'avoir infligé ça à l'autre. Roy lui défit sa chemise, laissant apparaître la rondeur de ses seins. Il se colla à elle, la serrant contre lui.

S'il le pouvait, il dirait qu'il tuerait celui qui lui avait fait ça, mais c'était impossible.

« Riza… Je suis désolé » Parvint-il à dire alors qu'il enfonçait sa tête dans ses cheveux.

« Roy, c'est du passé, crois-moi, je ne t'en veux pas. »

Il releva la tête, son regard laissait paraître la honte et la haine qui avait contre lui.

Il avait fait souffrir Riza tellement de fois tant par ses paroles, tant par ses gestes.

Ishval avait été un élément si important de leur relation platonique. Ils s'étaient tout deux rapprochés à la mort de leurs coéquipiers.

« Riza. »

Elle le regarda, alors qui s'empressait de dévorer ses lèvres. Leurs langue se mêlaient, se démêlaient.

Mais toujours ce regard triste dans l'ébène de ses yeux.

Il avait si peur qu'elle disparaisse, se remémorer Ishval, c'était se remémorer la mort de Maes.

Lui qui était pourtant si fort avait disparût, assassiné. Il se demanda s'il aurait pût survivre si cela était arrivé à sa Riza.

Bientôt le corps de Roy se mit à trembler .

Riza réalisa qu'elle devait absolument changer de conversation.

Elle attrapa la photo faite du matin même et lui mit sous le nez, le regard narquois.

« -Qu'est-ce qu… ?! » s'étonna Roy.

« Je vous trouvais si mignon ainsi » Dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

Alors qu'il voulut attraper la photo elle l'esquiva. Elle attrapa la chemise et l'enfila rapidement, courant à travers la maison, répandant son rire joyeux. Roy, à peine réveillé manqua de tomber en sautant du lit en enfilant un boxer pour la poursuivre.

Mignon, elle avait oser employer ce mot là pour le désigner !

Vexé et joueur, il tourna autour de la table, frôlant de ses doigts le tissus de sa chemise.

« Je vais la mettre en cendre ! » Hurla-t-il .

« C'est-ce que nous allons voir ! »

Elle courra de plus belle sautant sur le lit, suivit bientôt de son colonel qui se prit les pieds dans les draps et s'étala sur le matelas faisant retentir un fou-rire de Riza.

« Et bien mon colonel ? On perd l'équilibre ? »

Il bondit sur elle, la poussant délicatement sur le mur, tout en lui tenant le bras. Il l'embrassa. Elle passa son bras libre autour de sa nuque.

Roy avança son bras jusqu'à la main qui tenait encore la photo.

Il la lui fit lâcher, et emprisonna sa main dans la sienne.

La photo tombait lentement sur le sol.

Ils ne s'en soucièrent guère, trop occupés à se prouver leur Amour.

Le téléphone sonna.

« Fais chier. » Répliqua Roy.

« Je vais répondre »

Elle le poussa doucement pour pouvoir passer.

« Oui allo ? »

« Lieutenant Hawkeye ? »

« Havoc ? Un problème ? »

Le regard de Roy laissait paraître sa crispation. Ils avaient été dérangés par son second lieutenant.

Il se vengerait.

« Bah… Juste que, vous n'êtes pas au bureau, ce que l'équipe et moi comprenons étant donné qu'au départ, le jeudi était votre jour de repos, mais apparemment Mustang n'est toujours pas arrivé non plus. »

Riza s'étonna, c'est vrai qu'à la normale, le jeudi était son jour de repos. Ca faisait des années qu'elle ne l'avait pas prit. Comédienne qu'elle pouvait être, elle prit un air coléreux et explosa au combiné :

« MAIS VOUS POUVEZ PAS ME LAISSEZ MON JOUR DE REPOS SANS QUE J'N'AI A ME SOUCIER DU COLONEL ?! »

« Dé…Désolé ! »

Il raccrocha.

Roy était scier. Riza lui souris de son plus beau sourire et d'une main charmeuse lui passa sa main dernière la nuque pour le rapprocher de ses lèvres.

Roy n'en revenait toujours pas, _quelle femme !_ se dit-il.

Soudain ils furent tout deux dérangés mais par un événement beaucoup plus grave…


	3. Le Boom qui vous enlace

Les oiseaux s'étaient tous envolés en quelques battements d'ailes, le ciel pourtant si bleu n'était plus qu'un vulgaire ciel grisé et poussiéreux, des corps enflammés voletant encore devant la fenêtre.

Les yeux exorbités Roy se jeta devant la fenêtre, tentant de savoir d'où venait l'explosion. Quand il se retourna Riza était déjà en uniforme, le sourire qu'elle abordait avait disparu sous son professionnalisme, elle était inquiète, elle enfila ses bottes et chargea son fusil d'assaut.  
« Ri…Riza . »  
« Mon colonel, dépêchez-vous, je vous attends en bas. »  
« -Riza ! »  
Il était trop tard, elle avait franchit la porte en trombe, dévalant les escaliers.  
« Non Riza… »  
Il se ressaisit et se s'habilla, enfila ses gants et partit rechercher Riza.

Dehors des objets en feux voletaient devant eux, il crû se retrouver à Ishval.  
Les personnes criaient, des personnes étaient blessées, d'autres sans doutes mortes.  
Riza se précipita dans la fumée, Roy la rappela.  
« LIEUTENANT ! Revenez ! » Dit-il en se précipitant derrière elle.  
Il la rattrapa par l'épaule et la retourna.  
« Riza, attendons les renforts, partons ! »  
Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle le claqua et hurla :  
« VOILA POURQUOI J'AI TOUJOURS CACHE MES SENTIMENTS ! Maintenant vous me surprotégez, jusqu'à oublier vos devoirs de colonel ! Je ne laisserais pas des innocents mourir à cause de vous ! »  
Roy resta planté là, au milieu de la rue. Des détritus rependus sur le sol.  
Elle était partit, elle avait lâché ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.  
Il avait été humilié. Roy fulminait . Comment avait-elle put lui lâcher ça, aussi froidement.  
Comment avait-elle pût le claquer ? Son égo en prenait un coup. La tête baissée son poing se crispa .  
Il lui avait déclarer son amour… Et elle gâchait tout son plan… Là comme ça.  
Il ne savait pas si il la détestait elle, oui lui. Ce qu'elle avait dit était vrai, il le savait, mais elle aurait pû lui dire ça plus gentiment, et sans le gifler. Il était là. Toujours au milieu de la rue.  
Un cris féminin retentit.  
RIZA !  
Il se retourna et courra plus vite qu'il n'avait jamais couru, non après Maes pas Riza, non… Non !  
Il arriva devant les ruines d'un immeuble, toujours en feu.  
« LIEUTENANT ! » hurla-il dans les décombres, il avança. Sur ses gardes.  
Un craquement se fit entendre sous sa botte, il recula.  
Qu'est-ce que…  
Non… Il prit la barrette de Riza dans sa main.  
Pas toi, non pas comme ça, pas maintenant, Riza !  
« RIZAAAAAAAA ! »  
« R…Roy… I..ci… »  
Il se retourna, guidé par sa voix, il la trouva, vivante, dieu merci.  
Il enleva les débris de son corps et la releva pour lui permettre de mieux respirer.  
« Riza… »  
Les larmes coulaient sur les joues du lieutenant.  
« Roy , je… Je n'voulais pas. »  
Il se serra contre elle, elle était là, auprès de lui c'est tout ce qui comptait. A vrai dire, même si c'était un très mauvais état d'esprit, il s'en foutait de ce qui se passait autour, elle avait raison, il la surprotégeait, il l'aimait plus que tout ce qui pouvait exister dans ce monde, c'était une passion qui les brulaient de l'intérieur, mais l'un comme l'autre, ils étaient prêts à se carboniser, tant qu'ils étaient enfin ensemble.  
« Barrons-nous. » lâcha Roy presque pour lui-même car il souleva Riza sans vraiment lui avoir demander son avis.

Riza pleurait, il détestait quand elle pleurait.  
C'était en partit sa faute, quand elle était à ses cotés elle était plus faible, surtout maintenant qu'autre chose que le métier les reliaient.  
Elle boitait légèrement, rien de bien grave. Malgré tout Roy ne réussit pas à se calmer, il se haïssait lui.  
Il était le responsable des pleures de Riza, il n'avait même pas su la protéger.  
Bientôt pompier et alchimistes d'états arrivèrent sur place.  
Le couple se fit discret et préféra rentrer dans l'appartement de la belle blonde.

Après être rentré, il déposa Riza dans la chambre et entrepris de se prendre une douche.  
«-Je viendrais te faire un bandage après, mais je crois que j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche pour faire la part des choses… »  
« Je comprends. »

Il partit et tout comme la dernière fois commença à se déshabiller avant, ce qui cette fois ci attira l'attention de son lieutenant. Elle ne détourna pas les yeux de sa démarche, il était si beau…  
Non, non elle devait penser à autre chose. Faire la part des choses… La quitter ?  
Elle avait peut-être été trop loin en le giflant, mais il ne pouvait pas… la quitter… Pas comme ça… Si ?  
Elle commença à baliser, la douche se faisait longue.

La vie lui avait montrer beaucoup trop de fois qu'elle était trop courte et qu'elle pouvait s'éteindre à tout moment, d'accord, elle défiait beaucoup la mort, mais elle devait le faire.

Elle s'avança tout en chancelant de la porte de la salle de bain.  
Sous le bruit de l'eau Roy n'entendis pas son amie se glisser dans l'habitacle.

« Hey, Riza. » dit-il d'un ton charmeur.  
« Roy, ne me quitte pas ! »  
« Quoi ? »  
« Il y a d'autres raisons pour que tu ne veuilles pas coucher avec moi n'est-ce pas ?  
Tu as peur qu'après une nuit tu me vois comme toutes les autres filles, c'est ça ?!  
Tu as peur que je penses que tu es un tombeur ?! » Dire qu'elle voulait détourner la conversation du Ne me quitte pas, et bien bravo se dit-elle. Maintenant tu viens de faire ressortir une raison de plus pour qu'il t'en veuille. Alors là, bien jouer ma p'tite Riza . Cette fois tu vas vraiment te retrouver seule.

Roy ne répondait pas. Avait-elle tout de même raison ? C'était donc ça ? La raison pour laquelle ils n'avaient pas coucher ensemble la nuit dernière, c'était parce que Roy avait… peur ?

« Lieutenant… »  
Sa voix était sombre, ténébreuse ,comme si un sentiment l'avait envahi, littéralement remplacé .  
Riza n'arrivait pas à savoir quel était ce sentiment.  
Elle nu d'ailleurs pas le temps de chercher plus longtemps.  
Roy la plaqua contre le mur, la regardant dans les yeux, la dominant tant par sa taille que par son comportement et son visage.  
Elle avait trouvé le sentiment qui le submergeait.  
L'envie.  
Prise au dépourvu elle ne pût rien faire quand d'un bras il lui attrapa les mains, les bloquants, les capturant. Elle voulu répliquer mais le colonel ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il s'appropria ses lèvres, les dévorants d'un baiser plus qu'ardent.  
Il la fixait de ses yeux d'ébènes, elle ne pouvait plus arrêter le Roy qui s'ombrait dans son désir, il la désirait, les phrases de Riza résonnaient encore dans sa tête.  
Il lui prouverait, oui, il lui prouverait qu'elle avait tord.  
Car tous ce qu'il voulait c'était faire ça bien, comme un couple banal, mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, ils n'étaient pas normal .  
Il se retenait depuis tant d'années, tant bien que mal il se contrôlait pour pouvoir un jour la serrer dans ses bras, mettre des gestes à ses fantasmes.

Il quitta ses lèvres et lui mordilla l'oreille.  
« Lieutenant, je crois que vous allez avoir ce que vous demandiez » lui murmura-il sensuellement au creux de l'oreille.  
« Sous l'eau vous n'êtes pas souvent très efficace » Lui dit-elle d'un air taquin.  
«Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me traiter de pétard mouillé ! » Hurla-t-il vexé.

Un rire malicieux envahi la douche. Le sourire de Riza lui réchauffa le cœur.  
Il le fit fondre, comme quoi certaines chaleurs marchent très bien sous l'eau.  
Roy avait perdu tout air dominant qu'il avait quelques minutes plus tôt, laissant son regard de braise par un sourire un peu crispé.  
« Nous devrions sortir colonel, nous commençons à devenir fripé. »  
Elle écarta sans aucun problème la main de Roy. Et sortit de la douche, enfilant son peignoir et le laissant là.  
Elle était rassurée. Il ne la quitterait pas, et il ne la prenait décidément pas comme une vulgaire conquête.  
Roy était étonné, laissé là comme ça. Une moue de frustration se laissait encore voir sur son visage.  
Oh que oui il était frustré. Il avait sortit sa carte du séducteur et c'était fais rembarré a cause de son petit problème face à l'eau dans le métier.  
Bon, d'accord, il ne pouvait pas mentir l'eau était le pire moment pour lui. Il ne servait dans ces moments là; pas grand-chose.

Il sortit à son tour de la douche, enfilant son uniforme et retrouva Riza dans le salon. La tête baissée, l'air si fragile, elle tenait quelque chose dans sa main.  
Il s'approcha d'elle par derrière, et regarda par-dessus son épaule.  
C'était le cadre, son père, elle et lui.  
Une larme tomba sur le cadre, Roy tenta d'apercevoir de regard de Riza, de capter son attention .  
Caché par ses cheveux, il ne pu pas la voir. Elle tremblait.  
Roy passa ses mains autour de la taille de son lieutenant, posant son menton sur son épaule.  
« Riza, ça va ? »  
« Oui, j'ai juste besoin de craquer quelques fois… » dit-elle en séchant ses larmes d'un revers de la main.  
Il la retourna délicatement face à lui. La pénétrant de son regard rempli de tendresse.  
« Alors craques plutôt avec quelqu'un, pas seule. Après tout je suis là maintenant » Lâcha-il d'un ton vantard.  
Elle se jeta dans ses bras, serrant la veste de son uniforme dans ses mains.  
« Lieutenant ? » Souffla-t-il.

Les sirènes incendies se mirent à résonner dans la ville.

« Partons au QG » proposa-t-il.  
« Oui » dit-elle en serrant un peu plus les vêtements de Roy de ses doigts .  
«Et pour les autres comment ? On leurs dit ? »  
« Hors de question, si c'est pour les entendre te demander à tout bout de champs ce que ça fais de se taper le lieutenant Hawkeye je préfère crever ! »  
« Héhé… C'est vrai qu'ils en seraient capables. » Dit-il en passant sa main dans sa nuque.  
Elle l'embrassa tendrement.  
« Roy Mustang. Pour moi toute seule » dit-elle un sourire aux lèvres.  
Il sourit lui aussi, il se lova dans sa nuque.  
« Riza Hawkeye, je vous aimes. »  
Elle frissonna. Ils étaient tellement collés l'un contre l'autre qu'elle pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur contre sa poitrine .  
Elle était dans les bras de cet homme, elle n'en revenait toujours pas… Elle était à lui, elle l'aimait, il l'aimait… Il n'y avait besoin de rien d'autre.  
« Moi aussi je t'aime, Roy »  
Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et lui lâcha :  
« Partez devant, ça feras moins suspect si vous arrivez avant moi, n'est-ce pas lieutenant ? »  
Elle rigola, pris son arme et partit.  
Roy attendit une bonne demi-heure puis pris les clefs de sa voiture.  
Quand il entra dans la pièce l'air « Fatigué » il ne pu s'empêcher de regarder Riza, elle lui sourit, puis explosa :  
« NON MAIS OU ETIEZ-VOUS MUSTANG ?! »  
Les autres rires, puis parlèrent de l'explosion à Roy.

« On ne sait pas si c'était une attaque terroriste ? » Demanda-t-il.  
« Apparemment si, mais sois ils se sont trompés d'immeuble, sois il voulait faire peur. Le bâtiment était inhabité depuis six mois, c'était le… Attendez. » Havoc chercha ses fiches.  
« Ah, voilà. C'était l'étage 7, chambre 73. »

Riza eu un frisson quand elle entendit l'adresse.  
L'explosion s'était passée à deux rues de son immeuble et… L'adresse était la même.  
Elle habitait chambre 73, du septième étage.  
Le lieutenant était devenu blanc comme un linge.  
Roy se demanda où était le problème, puis il compris. A son tour son visage se fit plus clair.  
Fuery les regarda. Quelque chose n'allait pas aujourd'hui .  
« Euh… Vous allez bien colonel ? » osa-t-il.  
Roy se retourna vers lui, le regard noir.  
Il se tut.  
« Lieutenant, il faut que je vous parles » Lâcha Roy en s'approchant de la sortie.  
« Bien mon Colonel. »  
Elle le suivit et ferma la porte derrière elle.  
« Lieutenant… Pouvez-vous me rappelez votre adresse ? »  
« Septième étage, porte 73. »  
La terreur s'installa sur le visage de Roy.  
Il ne put rien dire. Ils restèrent là, à ne savoir comment s'appeler, comment conclure cette discussion. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire.

« Vous devriez peut-être appeler votre plombier et le forcer à venir aujourd'hui. » Dit-elle en regagnant le bureau.  
Un gnié sortit de la bouche de Roy.  
Il mit quelques secondes à comprendre.  
Ce qui était plutôt bien dans cette affaire c'est qu'il n'y avait plus besoin de plombier. Et que sa Riza allait dormir avec lui. Tout deux. Dans son grand appartement.  
Il commençait déjà à fantasmer.  
Il avait du mal à se dire que Sa Riza avait enfin accepter de l'aimer.  
Un sourire aux allures perverses se dessina sur son visage.  
Il ouvra la porte et s'installa à son bureau.

A la fin de leurs service respectif, alors que le bureau était vide, Roy et Riza continuaient de remplir leurs dossiers, tout deux dans leurs pensées.  
Riza était stressée, elle ne savait pas comment gérer ce qui se passait. Enfin, peut-être que les terroristes voulaient juste faire peur, se rassura-t-elle comme elle pu.  
Elle leva la tête pour voir le visage de son colonel, la tête cachée derrière ses dossiers.  
Riza afficha un sourire moqueur, elle se leva, pris son révolver et actionna la gâchette sur le crâne de Roy.  
Il dormait encore, normalement le bruit du pistolet le réveillait toujours…  
Riza se pencha pour admirer son visage endormi. Il était lui aussi en plein doute. Il n'affichait pas son sourire niai qu'il avait à la normale.  
Elle décida de retenter son arme secrète : Le doux réveil.  
Elle approcha sa tête de la sienne et émit une pression sur ses lèvres.  
Les yeux de Roy s'ouvrirent doucement. Il la regarda.  
« Qu'elle heure est-il ? » demanda-t-il à peine éveillé.  
« Dix-neuf heures »  
« Je suppose que les autres sont partit. » Dit-il en approchant son visage de celui de Riza.  
« Je suppose » dit-elle en s'emparant de ses lèvres.

« Je vais appeler mon concierge pour qu'il s'occupe d'Hayate » lâcha-t-elle soudainement.  
« Mmhp… Super idée.. » dit-il en reprenant possession des lèvres de son lieutenant.

« Je pourrais t'emprunter des maillots pour ce week-end ? »  
« Oui, autant que tu veux » Dit-il d'un air blasé.  
« Merci »  
« Au fait, évitons de nous nommer par nos grades quand nous sommes tout les deux, OK ? »  
« Oui, c'est plus simple pour gérer notre relation. »  
« On prends ma voiture »  
« Et la mienne ? J'la laisse ici ? »  
« Ouais. T'en fais pas. »  
« … Je te fais confiance. » lui dit-elle en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.  
« Tu pourrais être un peu plus gourmande tout de même Riza. »  
« Mais si je te donne tout maintenant, il n'y aura plus rien pour le week-end. » Dit-elle d'un ton charmeur on quittant la pièce.

Il la rejoints et quitta avec elle le QG.  
Arrivé à la voiture elle prit place coté passager. Et ils démarrèrent au quart de tour, évitant ainsi toute explication.  
Roy habitait assez loin du QG. Elle le savait, de nombreuse fois elle avait du le ramener là bas.  
Elle s'accouda à la fenêtre de l'auto, reposant sa tête contre sa main.  
Un main vint se poser sur sa cuisse.  
« Roy. »  
« Quoi ? » dit-il de son plus beau sourire.  
« Rien. » murmura-t-elle en rougissant.

Ils arrivèrent devant un grand immeuble. Comme à chaque fois, Riza ne pouvait pas se retenir de penser que l'appartement de son supérieur était gigantesque pour le peu de temps qu'il y passait.  
Elle rêvassait fixant devant elle le bâtiment.  
Roy, gentleman qu'il était lui ouvrit sa portière.  
Le concièrge ne fut pas du tout surpris de le voir ramener une femme, il le fit plus de voir que Roy n'était ni saoul, ni dragueur. Tout simplement calme et aimant. Et puis, la femme qu'il ramenait à son bras était aussi de l'armée. Décidément, quelque chose clochait ! Se dit le gardien.

Ils prirent l'ascenseur et arrivèrent devant la porte de Roy.  
Riza ne l'avait jamais franchis. Elle manqua un batement quand Roy la colla contre la porte et l'embrassa avec de l'ouvrir. Elle ne s'y attendait pas. Pourtant il lui sembla que le baiser de Roy ai été comme 'Retenu'. Oui c'est le mot, comme s'il s'était contenue durant tout le trajet.

« Roy » murmura-t-elle en faisant tomber sa veste d'uniforme.  
Il passa sa main sous le maillot de la jeune femme, laissant jouer ses doigts sur sa peau.  
Cette fois ils ne seraient pas interrompu, tout en l'embrassant, il la guida vers le lit, la faisant basculer en arrière.  
Il la dominait, se tenant au dessus d'elle.  
Les cheveux de Roy lui caressait le visage, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'approcha encore plus près d'elle. Leurs lèvres se frôlaient, Riza mordilla délicatement la lèvres inférieur de Roy. Le souffle de Roy se fit de plus en plus haletant, leurs respirations s'accéléraient.  
Roy mis une jambe de chaque coté de Riza et déboutonna sa chemise, se débarrassant du tissus qui le gênait tant.  
Riza parcouru son dos à son tour, le griffant quelque peu quand il lui mordit l'oreille.

Comment allait-elle lui avouer, que c'était sa première fois… A elle…


End file.
